


Miso

by archntina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archntina/pseuds/archntina
Summary: Just a small celebratory outing with friends.





	Miso

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing an enstars fic, it's pretty simple. I hope you enjoy it! Araizu is only implied but there's more coming!

"Well, this is disappointing." mumbled the blonde, looking around the mall, searching for a familiar face. They were meant to meet for a celebration dinner with other Knights members but - even though she was fifteen minutes late herself - there was nobody to be seen. They wouldn't have left without her, would they? No no no, those young gentlemen were too kind to do such a thing for, what, just fifteen minutes? Izumi wouldn't have let them anyway. Probably.  
Arashi sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her. Maybe they wanted to shop a little? She had better call them. Taking out her phone, she decided to text Izumi first. He'd give the most concise reply to her.

[To: Izumi-chan ♡]  
Izumi-chan~!! Where are you? (ﾉД`) am I that annoying you can't even wait? {{ (>_<) }}  
[SEND]

Holding her phone tightly in her hand, she stared into the crowd of the shopping mall, with couples and families going around looking all happy. She wondered how much of them were just wearing facades for the public. She always considered herself really good at reading people's true emotions in any situation, that's what an onee-chan was supposed to be good at-- being able to see through people meant she could have an active role on their lives and how they ended up. The world needed more happiness. She was taken out of her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone.

[From: Izumi-chan ♡]  
You're late. Where the hell are you?  
[REPLY]

[To: Izumi-chan ♡]  
Mean~!! I'm waiting in front of macs like we talked!! ☆⌒(>。<)  
[SEND]

[From: Izumi-chan ♡]  
We're in front of macs, don't see you  
[REPLY]

[To: Izumi-chan ♡]  
Uhm.  
[SEND]

Arashi looked up, took a few steps around to see if she's by any chance missing the faces of her unit members. Was she losing her sight? No red headed loud princes nor a sleeping beauty were there. She pouted before her phone buzzed again.

[From: Izumi-chan ♡]  
Which mall are you at, idiot  
[REPLY]

Er, this was embarrassing.

[To: Izumi-chan ♡]  
You said Aikawa! I'm at Aikawa mall macs!!!  
[SEND]

[From: Izumi-chan ♡]  
I said Izukawa  
[REPLY]

[To: Izumi-chan ♡]  
You're so mean Izumi-chan!!!! You said we're gonna meet at Aikawa!!  
[SEND]

[From: Izumi-chan ♡]  
Get your ears cleaned. We're going to the ramen place, hurry up and join us  
[REPLY]

Leo spotted her first when she finally reached said ramen place. The boy stood up in excitement, opened his arms to embrace the blonde and spun her around shouting "There's my inspiration!!" Arashi laughed, now less annoyed thanks to this cutie. Leo let her down, then doing a dramatised reverence and turned to the other boys sitting on the table. "Our queen has finally arrived! Bow before her grace!! She honours us with her existence!!" he announced. Izumi scoffed while Suou looked around to the faces now staring at them, some laughing.

“Annoying.”

“What is it, Izumi-chan?” Arashi smiled widely, propping herself down right next to him, forcing him to scoot closer to Ritsu. She crossed her legs and placed her palm under her chin, looking into Izumi’s eyes, much to his irritation.

“You don’t have to hide how much you miss me and how worried you were, I-zu-mi-chan~!”

“I was worried.” Izumi said, refusing to return Arashi’s stare. “That you would trip on your own feet and fall on someone and kill them accidentally.”

Arashi laughed. “You can do better than that Izumi-chan! However!” She claimed, turning to the other members and clapping. “We have a celebration to hold! My dear Prince, would you do the honours?”

Leo smiled and jumped up, placing his hands on his hips. “Yes! We have worked really hard, we all did our best - even Ricchan managed to stay awake during a whole day’s rehearsal!” He applaused, with the other members joining him and Ritsu smiled weakly.

“I’m sleepy now though, let me just take a nap-”

“No naps!” Shouted Leo, “We’re celebrating! My dear friends, my amazing Knights, we have...” He paused dramatically, looking into the distance as if in a haze, before continuing in a serious voice. “We have won an A1 DreamFes.”

Knights applauded and cheered at their own victory, Leo jumping up the air while laughing - with the stress of the competition wearing off, they could properly celebrate their success. Nothing was better than the payoff of hours upon hours of practice and hard work.

Leo sat down on his seat, placing his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers, his face completely serious now. “My fellow knights,” he started, taking a deep breath, “one victorious battle doesn’t mean the war is over. We have indeed-” He raised his voice for dramatic effect. “Won this battle. But our struggle isn’t over, not until we are the absolute victorious and everyone! And I mean every idol in this country - no, in the world!” He raised to his feet in excitement. “Every idol in the world should hear our name and _tremble!_ ”

Izumi sighed. “Aren’t you a bit too excited Ou-sama? We need rest too.” He stretched his arms as if to prove his point, throwing one arm around Arashi when he’s done. “I haven’t slept properly in a week, you know.”

A frantic approval came from Ritsu. “Been lacking on my naps here.”

Arashi smiled, leaning into Izumi. “Same here, same here. I’m afraid it might affect my beauty~”

Suou joined, nodding. “Let’s eat dinner and dispatch, yeah? I promise we’ll talk about new songs on Monday, Leader!”

Leo sat down again, disappointed. “Fine.” he said, pouting. “I hope they have miso, then.”


End file.
